


Arguments and Other 'A' Words

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Labeled [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Past Child Abuse, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Logan and Virgil have a row. Virgil’s new family has a weird way of fighting.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Labeled [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616662
Comments: 53
Kudos: 534





	Arguments and Other 'A' Words

It had been a bad week for Logan. It was the week before finals for Logan’s students and they were all trying to get the man to help them with their last-minute cramming which clearly agitated him to no end. His schedule had been messed up this week with meetings so much that he’d missed his usual lunch with Patton on Thursday, and the only thing Logan loved more than keeping his schedule was Patton. Which meant he was even more agitated over the disruption. His self-control was just barely hanging on. Virgil knew this.

One would think, then, that Virgil would not be picking a fight with him.

But Virgil was stupid.

It was a silly argument really. Patton and Logan were getting refitted for suits since they were going to some important people party thing Patton had been invited to by the mayor. Virgil had been invited to it as well but had declined vehemently. Lots of people, stuffy cloths, and weird food was not on Virgil’s lists of fun things for a Saturday night. Or any night.

Patton and Logan had seemed okay with his refusal, but now Logan was pushing for Virgil to get fitted for a new suit anyway. Logan had said he should have one just in case he changed his mind. Virgil had replied that he wouldn’t. Logan had said it would be good to have one in case he needed it. Virgil had replied that he wouldn’t need one. Logan had said he’d need a new one for band concerts as the one he had was too small now since he’d been eating more consistently, and it was rather ratty besides. Virgil had… not liked that he didn’t have an argument to that.

It had felt like a trap of some sort. Like he was being cornered into something even though he couldn’t quite figure out what. Like there was a secret motivation behind Logan’s rational reasoning poised to bite down on Virgil the moment he gave a little.

Virgil had gotten defensive. He’d started to snap back at Logan’s level responses. Logan had not snapped and not snapped and not snapped until he _did_ snap.

And now, they were fighting.

At some point, they’d both stood up from the dinner table, half eaten food forgotten as they not quite screamed at each other over it. Patton sat in his seat watching them with a frown. He’d tried to intervene multiple times, but they’d both steam-rolled right over him to his clear annoyance.

It was an argument that would shake the house if Logan had a little less control. “Why do you even care?!” Virgil asked darkly. “I’m not even really your kid!”

Virgil could see in the way Logan’s face twisted that a line had just been crossed. It was stupid, Virgil knew, to argue with him, to push him when the very real reality was that he could shred Virgil without even touching him, and Virgil knew very well that no one would do shit if he did. The only two people who ever had done anything were the ones in this room and Virgil had been doing his best to push one of them over the edge. Virgil was unsure why he hadn’t backed down already. Why didn’t he just capitulate to their wishes to get the suit, to go to the party, to do and be whatever they wanted of him? Why did he still not back down now when Logan was clearly fit to burst, like a thoroughly shaken bottle of soda ready to pop off at the slightest touch.

Logan shot out a hand and Virgil flinched, curling into himself and shutting his eyes waiting, but nothing happened. Of course, nothing happened. Because, the truth was, while poison will still kill you no mater how gently you pour it, a bottle of soda never will even if you shake it to bursting.

Virgil looked at him and oh, something had happened. A file had flown from the other room and landed in Logan’s hand. When he saw Virgil’s attention had returned to him, he slapped the contents down on the tabletop in between them.

Virgil looked down at it, read it, and felt all of the blood leave his face. It was adoption papers, filled out, but not yet filed. Virgil looked over at Patton who was shooting Logan a displeased look that the other man refused to acknowledge. “No,” Virgil shook his head, anger draining from him in a second. “No. Get a baby if you want a kid.”

“Honestly,” Logan scoffed. “What am I supposed to do with a baby? We don’t want a baby.”

Virgil could feel himself starting to shake and he couldn’t stop the tears building up in his eyes from leaking.

Now it was Logan’s turn to suddenly deflate. He turned to Patton with a pleading expression.

“Oh, are we taking Patton’s input now?” Patton asked.

Logan opened his mouth as though to argue, thought better of it, and slumped in defeat. “Please.”

Patton go to his feet and wrapped his arms around Virgil to hug him close. He stroked gentle fingers through his hair and whispered soft words to him until he managed to get control over himself.

“We’re going to go sit in the living room for this talk,” he told them firmly. He pulled away from Virgil and grabbed the adoption papers from the table before pulling Virgil along with him into the next room, Logan following behind them. Virgil was settled on the couch before Patton went about pulling two chairs in front of him.

Virgil startled when a blanket descended on his shoulders. It was the purple one Logan always got for him when he seemed cold or emotionally compromised. He was surprised that he wasn’t too mad at Virgil to give it to him after that fight. Virgil curled up inside its by now familiar warmth and mumbled, “thank you.”

Patton had finished setting up the chairs and motioned Logan over to one before sitting himself.

“Okay,” Patton started, settling down into his chair. “So, this was supposed to be a _calm,_ ” he shot a glare at Logan, “discussion. Though I’m unsure why I still bother to expect such things in this relationship after the marriage proposal debacle.”

“93.5% not my fault,” Logan grumbled.

Patton didn’t comment on that. Instead, he turned to Virgil and delicately placed the adoption papers on the table between them. “We want to adopt you, and we have been waiting for the right time to ask for your consent.”

“I don’t… why would you? I’m almost 16!” Virgil sputtered.

“We are aware of your age,” Logan said.

“But you… there are a lot of younger children out there, ones with less problems, ones that won’t scream at you over cloths, better ones.”

“Oh honey,” Patton said. “As Logan made a valent attempt to communicate earlier, this isn’t about us wanting to adopt. This is about us wanting to adopt _you_.”

He felt himself getting chocked up. “Why?”

“Because we care about you,” Patton answered.

Virgil turned to look at Logan. “We were just fighting!” he said. “I was just yelling at you over you wanting to buy me a suit.”

“Yes,” Logan confirmed.

“You’re mad at me.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t understand,” Virgil said looking between the two of them. “Why are you offering to adopt me when your pissed at me? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“My affection and my anger are not mutually exclusive,” Logan said, his eyes flickering over him, “and the anger fades.”

“I don’t… I don’t know what to say to that honestly.”

“We will give you some time to think about it,” Patton said. He cut his eyes to Logan. “ _We_ did spring it on you rather suddenly.”

“Wait,” Virgil said and bit his lip when they both looked at him. “The not knowing what to say is not about… not about the adoption thing. I…” The two adults waited patiently as he struggled to pull his thoughts together. “I think I’d like the adoption, please. If you actually want me.”

“Honestly, were the filled-out adoption papers not enough to convince you of that?”

“ _Lo_ gan.” Patton scolded even though, to be honest, the flippant way he’d said it actually made Virgil feel a bit better, before turning back to Virgil. “Of course, we want you sweetie.”

Virgil nodded. “Okay then, yeah, sure, whatever.”

“Yeah. Sure. Whatever,” Logan repeated with a look like he’d tasted something weird. Virgil’s lips twitched and he shrugged at him just because he knew it would rankle the man even more.

Patton ignored the both of them and gave a wide smile. “Great! Then we’ll have ice-cream to celebrate.” He hopped up and strode into the kitchen.

Virgil looked at Logan curiously. “Are we still fighting?”

He considered him. “Well nothing surrounding the actual issue we were discussing has been resolved so probably.”

“Fair enough,” Virgil replied.

“Cease fire until after ice cream?” Logan asked, offering his hand in an official manner.

Virgil rolled his eyes but shook his hand anyway. “Sure,” he replied. Wow, this family… his family?… sure had a weird way of fighting.


End file.
